1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a strain relief hood for an electrical connector.
2. Prior Art
Various different designs for connecting members together in the electrical connector arts are known to exist. Some of these designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,701,071; 4,607,903; 4,714,433; 4,871,325; 4,884,978; 4,941,839; and 4,946,404. Souriau, a Framatome Connectors Internation Company, sells a round cable connector under the trademark MILLIPACS 1. The MILLIPACS 1 connector has a strain relief hood that is snap-lock mounted on a housing of a first connector and a connector latch for a second connector that is slidingly mounted to the strain relief hood.